


After Winter Comes Spring

by Veritas11



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran is doing something, Euron is not the failure he was in the show, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, R Plus L Equals J, Summary, The Night king has a backstory, Westerosi Politics, boatbaby, character actions have consequences, there is more magic than in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2021-04-03
Packaged: 2021-04-11 16:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veritas11/pseuds/Veritas11
Summary: Trying to rewrite seasons 5-8 after the horrible last season.The story follows the plot of the show but I try to make it more logical. There are some elements from the books too.See the notes.03 April 2021 corrected mistakes and added new material to improve the story.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 38
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a summary, an outline of seasons 5-8.I decided to write this because even after several months, when I think about the show, I still feel angry.So I hope by sharing my thoughts, maybe my mind will find some peace.I thought about writing a full story but I am not sure in my writing skills and I do not have much free time.If someone wants to write a story using my ideas, go ahead.I would really want to read it.English is not my native language so sorry for any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 and 6 rewrite

Jon Snow

After being killed by his brothers from the Night watch, Jon Snow was resurrected by Melisandre.He was confused at first.He did not know where he was. His memories were hazy. His hands were trembling when he touched his chest where the scars from the knives were sprawling over.He had been warged in Ghost so he was confused what part was himself and what part was Ghost.And due to the fact that he was warged in the direwolf, Jon still had some wilder qualities.He had more intense emotions- both positive towards the people he cares about and negative towards his enemies. Carefully Davos helped him to sit down on the bed.Melisandre was looking at him with her eyes wide in wonder.She asked him if he had seen something while he was dead but Jon did not answer.Mel said that Stannis was not the Prince that was Promised and that she has misjudged the visions in the fire but now she can see the truth.

Jon executed his killers.Dolorous Edd asked him if they should burn the bodies but Jon ordered the bodies of the traitors to be put into ice cells and to be observed so that when they rise, he could show the people the real threat.The face of Edd paled and some of the brothers of the Night watch looked as if they might faint after Jon's words but they did not dare to disobey him.They fear him after what they saw.Some of the wildlings that were in Castle Black, when he was resurected, even think him divine but Jon did not want that.

Then there is a flashback what is different with Jon’s plot from the show.We have the book plot about Alys Karstark who escaped Karhold to avoid marrying her cousin Cregan Karstark.Cregan's father is a traitor.He supported the Boltons and with this marriage he wanted to take hold of the Karstarks lands which did not belong to him. Alys seeked aid from Jon at the Wall.Jon arranged her marriage to a wildling named Sigorn.He was the Magnar of the Thenn, their ruler. There were a lot of positive things about the marriage.Stannis learned valuable information that the Karstaks were traitors.The marriage was in the religion of the lord of light so Melisandre was satisfied.Alys managed to escape her bad uncle and Jon tried to assimilate the wildlings.His continuous meddling in the southern politics was the reason he was murdered not only the fact that he let the wildlings south of the wall.

Another change is when Samwell Tarly went to Oldtown to study in the Citadel, Jon was the one who sends him like in the book not the other way around.He was acting like a leader. He still doubted himself but he was putting a brave face in front of other people. Jon allowed the wildlings to pass the wall but took their valuable possessions so that he can buy more food because winter was coming.However some disagreements with some of his decisions arised and he was killed by brothers of the Night watch.

Sansa

Littlefinger pretended to send Sansa to her grand uncle The Blackfish, telling her that it would be beneficial if they have the Riverlands' support too.However he orchestrated an attack on the road from the Freys who captured her and send her to the Boltons.Peryr Baelish was playing both sides.He could miraculously survive the attack and Sansa wouldn’t know it was his plan and after they meet again she would still trust him and he will be her saviour.She still married Ramsay but she was not only a helpless victim.Ramsay cannot allow himself to treat her the way he treated Jane Poole in the books.Sansa had learned something about the game .Some other northern lords were in Winterfell too.Some were allies with the Boltons like the Freys, while others are loyal to the Starks but are afraid like Lord Manderly.

Lady Dustin had Sansa lead her into the crypts of Winterfell, where she explained some of her history and some stories about the past to her. Barbrey resented that Lord Eddard Stark returned the horse of her husband, Lord Willam Dustin, but not his bones after Robert's Rebellion. She explaned some more about the Tourney at Harrenhal, more about Lyanna and Brandon, what they were like.Before leaving the crypts, Barbrey and Sansa discovered that swords were missing from the tombs, actually these were the swords that were taken when Bran and Rickon escaped Winterfell. While she appeared to be loyal to House Bolton, Barbrey Dustin beared a grudge against House Frey due to the fact that several of her own men were killed at the Red Wedding.She was not that loyal to House Bolton either.

Some men have suspiciously been found dead in Winterfell.Everyone was a suspect and the deaths caused tension in the castle.Sansa used this to try creating disagreements between the Boltons and their allies.Sansa started to change her opinion of Theon.When she first laid eyes on him she wanted to do nothing more than to wrap her fingers around his neck, but now she feels only pity. Whatever Ramsey had done with him was punishment enough.At the end of the season Sansa and Theon escaped with the help of Lady Dustin. While they are chased by Bolton men, Brienne and Podrick arrived, killing the pursuers.Together they started travelling to Castle Black.Every day was colder than the next but they had no other choice.They could not go back.To pass the time they talked.Brienne told Sansa more about her meeting with Arya and the Hound.Sansa was glad that Arya had escaped Kings Landing but a lot of months have passed since Brienne had met her.Sansa did not want to raise her hope that her sister was still alive.

Stannis

The Umbers would never betray the Starks.They are loyal to the Starks.It was really stupid when they gave Rickon to Ramsay.So they decided to support Stannis. They brought Rickon to him and negotiated that when Stannis wins and takes back Winterfell, Rickon would become the Lord of Winterfell.

Selyse Baratheon was the most fervent supporter of Melisandre and R'hllor.She thought that she and Stannis were cursed and they had no sons because Robert took a woman to their marriage bed and sired a bastard - Edric Storm.So Melisandre told Selyse that by burning Shireen Stannis would win the war and they would be able to have a son.So she burned her daughter behind Stannis’ back. He would be broken, devastated after he learned what had happened and would start making mistakes.Ramsay's plan with twenty good men could be used but they would be caught and executed.However this attack this attack still weakened to some extend Stannis' army and he would be defeated.Due to his defeat Rickon was captured by the Boltons. Actually Roose Bolton used Ramsay's plan with twenty good men to distract Stannis and to be able to capture Rickon. And because of the fact that Rickon was in Boltons hands, the Umbers are forced to join the Boltons.Also they are not strong enough to fight against them and later there was information that Jon Snow had allied with the wildlings.An Umber daughter had been stolen by wildlings some years ago and they had caused other problems as well in the past.So the Umbers have decided for now to support the Boltons.Rickon had some lines.He opposed Ramsey and told him that he would never do what Ramsey wants but Ramsey reminded him that his direwolf was dead.Osha also died protecting Rickon.

Sansa

Sansa, Brienne and Pod arrived in Castle Black.It was very different from what they expected. There were men dressed in the common black clothes of the Night's Watch, but there were also men and women dressed in animal pelts, wildlings. Some of them looed quite fearsome.They met Jon.He was still her somber half-brother, but his features looked sharper and age had left its mark on him.They hugged.There were so many things to talk about but for now they just hug.Then Sansa introduced the people with her.When Jon saw Theon, he got really angry and clenched his fists but Sansa quickly tried to explain that Theon had not done most of the things he was accused of and he had helped her a lot.Jon decided not to kil him but he should leave as fast as he could. Theon thanked him and promiseed to leave as soon as the snow storms died down.He wanted to find his sister and help her with whatever he could.

Ramsay

Ramsey was not happy with his father's actions.Yes they had Rickon now after Sansa and Theon had escaped but Ramsey was afraid for his position. His father took as a wife a daughter of Walder Frey.The girl became pregnant soon after the wedding. Roose Bolton was distracted by some news from Kings Landing and some disputes between bannermen and Ramsay used the moment to strike.An accident happened and Roose Bolton and his wife and newborn son died so Ramsay took control.He did not have the strategic mind of his father so he was keeping the bannermen in line with violence.He punished Lady Dustin for helping Sansa and Theon escape by executing her.

Sansa Stark

While staying in Castle Black Sansa heard a talk that Jon had died and was brought back to life by a red priestess.Jon did not not deny it but he did not want to talk about it either.Sansa found that hard to believe. She was suspisious if this was a plot to free Jon from being in the Nights watch. She knew that Jon from the past would never do that but she was wondering if this Jon had desire for Winterfell.Jon also talked to Sansa a little about the danger that comes from North of the Wall.She found it hard to believe even after seeing the wights in the ice cells so she decided to wait and onserve.Soon the pink letter arrived.They learned that Rickon was Ramsey's prisoner.

Jon Snow

Jon was hesitant where to start. He knew there would be a fight with the White walkers but Rickon was in danger too so he did not know what his next step should be.Sansa persuaded Jon to take back Winterfel from the Boltons first.They needed to strengthen the North.Winter was coming.They started to make a strategy. They sent letters to other northern houses to ask for help.They hoped that most of the Lords will recall their loyalty to the Starks.However many did not answer the call and who did, only said that they could not send help like Winafryd Mandarly, who expressed her desire to help but her grandfather was still in Winterfell so she was afraid for him. Jon suggested rallying face to face the weaker houses and their combined strength could give them an advantage when combined with his current forces. With help from Tormund, Jon spoke with the free folk and asked for their help in the coming battle against Ramsay. He and Sansa went to meet the leaders of the Mountain Clans. Their lands were often a victim to Wildling raids.They did not not want to ally with wildlings. However Jon told them that wildlings may have did some crimes in the past but yet they were ready to rise up against the Boltons.That they showed more loyalty that many trueborn Northmen who refused to answer his call. He asked them to rise up for Rickon who was a captive of Ramsey. They also secured men from House Mormont.However, Jon failed to convince Robett Glover to pledge his allegiance to them, as he cited Robb Stark’s failures to protect the North from the Ironborn and Jon’s allegiance with the wildlings.There were some disagreements and altercation between the northerners and the free folk. Despite being heavily outnumbered, Jon decided that they should fight Ramsay before he gathers more men or the weather turns against them.Secretly he planned to have some wildlings climb Winterfell's walls while the soldiers were busy with the battle and infiltrare the castle. Behind Jon’s back, Sansa sent a letter to Littlefinger calling for help.Another difference was that Sansa did not know about Littlefinger’s role in her experiences with the Boltons so she still trusted him and that’s why she did not tell Jon about the Vale army later.She was not very close with Jon and she was a little jealous how much he had grown as a leader and she was suspicious about his motives.

A smarter tactic for Ramsey would be to just sit in Winterfel and wait for Jon's army to besiege the castle.Ramsey knew that Jon's army won't survive for long in such a cold weather.However, his control over the North started to slip away so Ramsey wanted to beat Jon in a battle.Only that way he could make the bannermen follow him.The battle of the bastards needed a better tactic and Wun Wun should have a weapon, Ghost fought in the battle and Jon warged him.He tasted the blood from Ghost's kills in his mouth.Jon was more wolflike in the heat of the battle but the end result was the same like in the show and Rickon died.

After the Battle Rickon had a funeral.Sansa let Ramsey’s hounds to eat Ramsey who was half dead from Jon's beating earlier when he was captured.Jon talked to Sansa and said that as a bastard, he’s not “a Stark” and that Sansa should be the Lady of Winterfell.He thought about the family members he has lost.Rickon's death hurt him a lot.Then Jon continued asking her why she never told him about the Knights of the Vale.Many northern lives could have been saved.Jon was feeling betrayed and asked her why she did not trust him.Sansa apologized for not telling him about the Vale army and said she was not sure that they will come and she did not want to give false hope. Jon asked her about Littlefinger, Sansa said that he was trying to help but one should always be careful when they deal with him. Jon responded that he and Sansa must trust each other now but he can not forget that.

Jon learns that Melisandre had burned Shireen and decided to spare her life because she brought him back to life.However she must not come to the North ever again.She tried to change his mind. She told him that she knew that Jon did not believe in the flames, but the flames showed her the truth, she had seen him fighting in Winterfell in the fire and sometimes a small sacrifice was needed.He was the Prince that was promised.Jon did not want to listen to her words more.He can not forgive her actions so Mel leaves.

The scene with Lyanna Mormont, Wyman Manderly, Robett Glover, Lord Cerwyn was the same.The Wildlings, the Knights of the Vale and the surviving northern Houses pledged loyalty to Jon as the King in the North. Littlefinger was surprised.He thought that the lords will choose Sansa to be a Queen but he did not know the Northmen.Nevertheless, he decided to continue sowing dissent between lords and use the situation to his advantage.Lyn Corbray was in his employ and Petyr was using him in his plans.

Jaime

Jaime went to Riverrun with army to retake the castle.He was concerned for the common people and ordered his men to stop raiding.Jaime unsuccessfully parleyed with The Blackfish. Everything was the same except that The Blackfish managed to escape thanks to Edmure.He joined the Brotherhood without Banners.They tried rallying the commoners against the Freys and were striking against their supply lines and camps in the Riverlands weakening them while trying to find a way to free Edmure.

Dorne

Arianne and two Sand snakes-Obara and Tyenne were included in the Dornish plot.Ellaria was a peace maker but Obara wanted revenge.Arianne’s book plot to crown Myrcella happened but Myrcella died.Obara is guilty and Doran executes her.Arianne was angry with him but he then told her about his plan for many years for Targaeryan restoration and that she was supposed to marry Viserys and become a queen.Now this plan had to change but maybe Daenerys would agree to marry Trystane.Despite that the person guilty for killing Myrcella is dead, Cersei was furious and wanted revenge.She made an alliance with House Yronwood.There had been bad blood between Martells and Yronwoods for many years.House Yronwood was the strongest house in Dorne but after the Rhoynar came, queen Nymerya allied with the Martells and they asserted dominion over all of Dorne so Yronwoods were still bitter about that.Also Oberyn was found in bed with Lord Yronwood’s paramour so they had another reason to hate them.Cersei sent Jaime to oversee the alliance but he went back when he learned about the walk of shame.So there was a civil war in Dorne and in the end Doran and Trystane are killed and Arianne, Ellaria and Tyenne managed to escape.They decided to ally with Daenerys in order to take back what they had lost and to take revenge for the murders of Doran and Trystane.Also Cersei being allied with Yronwood has given her additional army.Lannisters had been at war since season one but there still had a big army and there was no logic in that.

Loras

Loras’ only quality was not that he was gay.The scenes when he was arrested and in prison should be removed.He really loved Renly and after his death he devoted himself to training and fighting.He was sent to fight in Dorne and he died there in battle.However he was not the only Tyrell son, Willas is in Highgarden safe.

Cersei

After Cersei's walk of atonement, her pride had suffered greatly.She wanted revenge on the High Sparrow. However, the High Sparrow announced King Tommen as a newly converted follower of the Faith and called off Margaery's atonement, claiming that she had done her part by bringing Tommen onto their side.Cersei felt that she was loosing her control on Tommen even more.Her uncle Kevan doubted Cersei's leadership, reminded her to know her place while he dealt with the mess she had made when she decided to revive the Faith Militant.Soon her uncle Kevan was found dead.It was Varys who had killed him.Varys wanted to destabilise the realm while Kevan worked for peace so he became an obsticle and needed to die.Cersei did not know who the real killer was and she suspected the Tyrells.Cersei suspected that they were trying to seize control of the kingdom and also that they were angry that Loras died in Dorne.Her uncle's death increased her paranoia and she decided to burn the Great Sept of Baelor where her enemies will be.

Arya

One of Arya’s most important qualities is that she makes friends easily.There are scenes with her making friends with sailors, whores, she is shown learning how to cook and other more female activities.To be a strong woman does not mean you should erase everything female.She has been learning many other things like the importance of secrets and information.The Facelessmen have ordered her to learn three new things everyday. She had been training to fight with the faceless men but in her free time she was made to work with a group of actors and especially Lady Crane.She learned to act more woman like.After some time she was given the job to kill Lady Crane.However Arya could not do that.She decided to leave the faceless men and tried to warn her.When Arya went to visit her she found her dead and the Waif standing.The Waif started chasing her, we have some parkour like in the show but this time Arya was not stabbed several times and still able to run like nothing have happened.Then it was the same like the show.She returned to Westeros and killed Walder Frey.

Barristan Selmy

Barristan trained Dany's foreing armies and tried to instruct them in western chivalry.He attempted to lead his queen down an honorable path towards the safety of Meereen but sometimes she rejected Barristan's advice.The Sons of the Harpy continued to cause trouble in the streets and Barristan and the Unsullied fought them.He could be badly hurt in the fight with the Harpy.He should not have died then.If the writers wanted him to die so much he could have died later at the fight in the arena.He would have still been hurt so he wouldn’t be at 100%.

Jorah 

Jorah was still with greyscale but he is hiding it.He didn’t want to leave Daenerys' side and wanted to help her become Queen of Westeros so he did not go to seek a cure

Bran

Bran is having more scenes.He is having more visions about the Robert's rebellion, about young Lyanna, Ned, Brandon, Benjen, the Mad king, the Tourney in Harrenhal.The Three-Eyed Raven did not say that he'd waited a thousand years for Bran but told him that he was Bloodraven and tells him his story.Bran was having visions and Bloodraven warned him not to try and change anything.He has tried to warn Aerys about the Night King and the white walkers but his voice only increased his paranoia.Bran did not listen and his meeting with the Night king happened as well as the Hodor scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 7 rewrite

Daenerys

She was near Dragonstone.After all these years she was finally coming back to Westeros. Dany yearned to return to the place of her birth.Soon she saw the island.It was small and dreary. A black, imposing castle stood, built into the rock on the side of the volcano.The dragons let out a fearsome cry, more than a century and a half has passed since dragons were flyng above the island.

There was a War council in the Chamber of the Painted Table debating how to take over Kings landing.Arianne, Tyrion and Olenna think a direct attack is better and after winning they can repair the city. While Jorah, Varys and Willas Tyrell supported a more peaceful way to take over the city.Varys suggested a siege and then the people in the city woild grow more angry with Cersei, will rebel against her and then Daenerys could go into the city as a saviour.Daenerys decided to attempt a more peaceful approach first.Elaria is a bastard daughter of Lord Uller so Arianne sent her to treat with him so that she could find support for the Martells to get back what was stolen by the Yronwoods.

On their way to Dorne, however, Euron attacked the ships and takes prisoners- Tyene, Elaria and Yara Greyjoy.He intended to bring them to Cersei.Olenna went to Highgarden to get hold of the reach army so that they can march to besiege Kings landing.She left Willas behind so that he can try to woo Dany in agreeing to marry him.Wilas invited Dany to take a walk around Dragonstone.Willas told her about himself, shared about his love for animals and breeding the finest hawks, hounds, and horses.Dany thought him kind but she had always liked more complicated men, men who were a little dangerous.She also tried to see all her options before she agreed to a marriage alliance.She also thinks herself barren and Willas was the last son and he will want heirs.She was courteous but did not promise anything.

Tyrion

There was a conversation between him and Olenna before her departure.She was trying to increase her family’s influence.She told him that thanks to Cercei he was hated by the people in Kings landing.Cersei had blamed everything on him.Even the burning of the Great Sept of Balor.Daenerys had to better her image and what is better than a marriage alliance with the Tyrells.They are rich and liked by the people.Tyrion did not promise anything.He was still bitter about the way his family treated him and does not seek people’s approval.

Varys

Varis travelled to find Edric Storm who was the bastard son of Robert Baratheon.With his help they can secure the Stormlands because he is the last known person with Baratheon blood and the other Storm lords know him because his mother is of noble blood so his father has acknowledged him.

Euron

Euron attacked the Greyjoys fleet that was taking Elaria and Tyene to Dorne in their attempt to secure some allies.Then the same as in the show happened to them.However Euron is different.He used sacrifices and blood magic to win and to surprise.He was talking to his brother Aeron about his plans first to become a king and then a god and warns him that soon he will be sacrificed as well.At first Euron showed his real self only in front of his crew.In front of other people he acted more normal even a little like in the show to make people underestimate him.

Jaime

Jaime was in Kings landing at first.There was uprising in the capital due to the destruction of the Great Sept but the army from Dorne managed to deal with the rebels.However, more allies were needed.

Jaime persuaded Randyll Tarly of Olenna’s dishonor of allying with Daenerys who keeps kinslayers like Tyrion as her hand.Cersei had blamed everything that’s gone wrong on Tyrion so he was despised in Kings landing.

Despite Jaime mentioning the possibility of the Dothraki invading his lands, Randyll still announced that he didn’t wish to be dishonorable to Olenna. Jaime then promised to give him the title of Warden of the South, should they succeed in triumphing over Daenerys and recalled his role in Robert’s rebelion and how Mace Tyrell took the recognition that Tarly deserved.

Jon Snow

The newly declared King Jon had called a council to resolve some issues like the fate of those who have fought with the Boltons and to legitimise the only heir of House Hornwood Laurence Snow.Sansa was of the opinion that the Umbers should be stripped of their lands and titles as punishment for supporting Ramsay Bolton but Jon advocated forgiveness and insisted that children should not be punished for the crimes of their fathers. Despite Sansa’s continued insistence, Jon insisted his decision is final and summoned Ned Umber to reaffirm his loyalty to House Stark. He obliged and kneelt before King Jon. Jon started talking about the real war and ordered his bannermen to recruit all able-bodied men to start combat training as well as women. He also asked that all maesters should start searching for dragonglass. He stresseed that dragonglass is now more valuable than gold due to the threat of the White Walkers.Then he ordered a box to be brought before the assembled lords and ladies.It was a wight that was one of his killers.One man flipped the crate open, and a monster came. It was shrieking loudly and several lords could not stop themselves from jumping back. Jon ordered the wight to be put back in the crate and left the lords to think about what they had seen.

Later in private, Jon Snow chided Sansa for questioning his decisions in front of the other lords and ladies and asked her to trust him. Sansa stressed that he must act wiser than Ned and Robb.

The other lords and ladies were perplexed by what Jon showed them.Littlefinger tried to sow seeds of dissent between the lords.He told them that Jon must be using some dark magic to manipulate them to do what he wanted.How else could have he been resurrected if not by some dark magic.While Lyn Corbray feigned hatred for Petyr, he was also working towards undermining Jon and helping Littlefinger with his plan.

Like in the show, there was a letter from Tyrion that invited Jon to meet Daenerys. Jon agreed that now it was not the right time to go to Dragonstone. Davos said that Dany will make a powerrful ally in the war against the White Walkers.

Arya

Arya killed the adult male Freys.Chaos breaks loose around the Twins.The Blackfish and the Brotherhood without banners have been near the castle trying to think of a way to storm the castle and free Edmure Tully.Seeing the chaos they entered the castle.No one stopped them.A stunned Edmure sat in the unlocked cell and after a question from the Blackfish he told him that the ghost of Arya Stark had released him.Blackfish helped Edmure and the Brotherhood decided to accompany them to Riverrun where the remaining Frey forces will surrender quickly and then the Brotherhood will go north to fight the new enemy that Thoros had been seeing in the flames.

This was the darkest time for Arya.She believed all her siblings dead, Winterfell in the hands of the enemy but after Arya had met with Hot Pie, who told her Jon was now King in the North, she reset her course for Winterfell finally returning to her home after so many years.

Sam Tarly

Sam was studying hard to become a maester and he askd a lot of questions.So he was made to do menial tasks in the Citadel, like sorting books in the library to serving meals to the other maesters and even latrine duty in order to be more obedient. He was growing impatient with the daily repetition. After seeing another maester entering a gated section of the library, Sam askes Archmaester Ebrose about the Long Night since very few people in the South believe the White Walkers exist. While Ebrose did not doubt Sam’s awareness of the Walkers, he tried to assure him that the beginning of the winter was not the end of the world and remineds him of the importance of healthy skepticism.

Sam took some books for advanced students and learned about the abundance of dragonglass on Dragonstone.He wrote to Jon about that. He was punished for that by making him copy some old scrolls.He was angry and did not hear when Gilly was reading about someone taking a second wife.

Jon Snow

Jon received a raven from Samwell Tarly informing him of his discovery of dragonglass on Dragonstone. At another gathering of the Northern lords, Jon informed them of Sam’s discovery and Daenerys’s invitation telling them that he had decided to accept. Many of the Lords, including Sansa, openly disapproved, but Jon stressed that they need both the dragonglass and powerful allies like Daenerys to have any chance at defeating the Night King.He stressed that they were an impoverished kingdom from all those wars and they need the help of the south to survive. He named Sansa as Regent to rule in his place until he returned.Lord Manderly and Lord Royce argued that Jon should not visit alone like a beggar but should bring a retinue with him.So Winafryd Manderly and the son of lord Royce will accompany Jon beside Davos.Lord Manderly wanted his grand daughter to try to seduce the King in the north so she could become a queen in the north.

Sansa Stark

With Jon at Dragonstone, Sansa and Petyr Baelish learned from Maester Wolkan that they had about 4,000 bushels of wheat. Sansa realized that they didn’t have enough food for the coming winter.With the help of Lord Manderly she managed to arrange a contract with Bravos where in exchange of wood they will get food.Bravos has a shortage of wood whereas the North has plenty.This was a temporary solution because with the arrival of winter, travelling will become more and more difficult.

Bran

Bran arrived in Winterfell.His personality had changed significantly.He was more quiet, detached from the events around him, only talking when needed.He talked to Sansa but instead of telling her about her wedding night he told how he saw Littlefinger killing Lysa Arryn.This frightened Sansa because only she and Littlefinger knew that and this deepened her suspicions about Littlefinger’s true goals and him caring for her.

Arya

Arya arrived in Winterfell as well.She is quiet, likes to observe.There was no fight with Brienne.It looked cool on the show but it was fan service.Arya wants to keep her skills a mystery.At first she just observed but a small child tried to befriend her not knowing who she was.Slowly she relaxed and started to mingle again with the common people.It was different than the time when she was a child, she was not the same but the people are kind and welcoming.Littlefinger wanted to sow disagreement between the sisters and between the lords against Jon.Alys Karstark and Sansa defended Jon but Arya saw that Sansa was not completely truthful and argued with her.

Jon Snow

Jon had arrived at Dragonstone.He had never been so south from Winterfel.He saw the dragons flying but he tried not to let that intimidate him.The doors to the Great Hall of Dradonstone opened, and the King in the North and his retinue entered. Jon was wearing a rich fur cloak, similar to the one that Eddard Stark wore. Jon walks tall and proud, not rushing to the throne.He knows that the first impression is important and he should not look like a beggar.His conversation with Daenerys is similar like in the show.At first they talkd about the relationship between House Targaryan and House Stark and the friendship between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. Later Jon got to the point of his trip, he pointed out that the Army of the Dead is their true enemy. Daenerys was skeptical but then Jon ordered his men to bring the crate with the wight.Dany did not want to believe but Jon sayid that she did the imposible hatching the dragons eggs so she should believe that other impossible things can happen.Daenerys pointed out that the seven kingdoms must be united first and then they can fight those white walkers.Jon disagreed because he thinks that there was no enough time to do that, the White Walkers were coming soon so they postponed their discussions.

Sam Tarly

The maesters did not take seriously the threat of the White walkers and were more concerned by Daenerys and her dragons.Sam befriended another novice Alleras who Gilly found out that was a woman disguised as a man.It turned out to be Sarella, one of Oberyn’s daughters.With her help Sam found out that there was a maesters conspiracy that aimed to eradicate magic and magical beings in favour of science.He learned that Dany’s dragons were in danger because the maesters prepared to kill them.

He wanted to send Daenerys a warning but there was an attack on Oldtown by Euron.In the havoc of the battle Sam stole some books on old myths and other important books from the restricted section and escapeed with Gilly and her child.He asked Sarella to go to Dragonstone where her cousin Arianne was and to warn Daenerys while he was going to Winterfell to help with the fight with the White walkers.

Euron

Euron attacked Oldtown.This was a plot to decrease the number of soldiers in Highgarden who were send to defend Oldtown so that the army led by Jaime could take the castle easier.The battle for Highgarden is longer than the one in the show.The Reach do not have such weak soldiers but in the end Jaime entered the castle.

Jon Snow

Jon and Dany had several other conversations.Jon showed the drawings in the caves under the castle, depicting the First Men and the Children of the Forest joining forces against the undead.They start to get to know each other but still argued about some things.Jon told Dany about Aemon Targaeryan who was a maester at Castle Black.They learned about each others childhood.Jon told her about Ghost.Dany’s dragon were interested in Jon, especially Rhaegal and Dany saw that.Some time later when Dany and Dragon were away to fight Cersei’s army that sacked Highgarden there was an incident during the feeding of the other two dragons, some people were hurt when Rhaegal got restless because Dany was away but Jon who was near when that happened, manageed to calm the dragon.People were very surprised but Jon explained that he had a direwolf and he had an affinity to magical beasts.While Dany was away, Jon tried to find allies for the great war, so he had conversations with the other lords staying on Dragonstone, he also got to train with the Unsulied and the Dotraki.At first they underestimated him but he proved to be a very good fighter.

Jaime

After a difficult battle Highgarden fell, Olenna died but not before she told Jaime the truth about who killed Joffrey.Dany is angry and she decided to attack Cersei's army that was returning to Kings Landing.It was the second field of fire. Drogon is wounded when Bronn fired a bolt from Qyburn's new scorpion ballista weapon, but he and Daenerys landed safely. 

Jaime desperately charged at Daenerys however Drogon noticed him, shielded Daenerys behind his head, and let out a blast of flame, but Bronn rushed over to tackle Jaime out of the way, saving him from certain death. They both fell into the river, where Jaime was weighed down by his armor, and sank beneath the waters, in danger of drowning. Bronn drowned but managed to help Jaime out of his armour.Jaime emerged from the water but there he was captured by Daenerys forces.Daenerys burned the Tarlys and Lord Yronwood who led the Dornish that sided with Cersei.

Dany

There was a feast on Dragonstone celebrating the victory in the second field of fire and the capture of Jaime Lannister.Varys has arrived with Edric Storm who Dany legitimised as Edric Baratheon.Dany and Jon were talking and dancing at the feast.There were some feelings growing between them but Dany was frustrated how stubborn he was.Arianne and Winafryd tried to capture Jon’s attention as well.Wilas Tyrell was mourning his Grandmother's death and did not come to the feast.Jorah saw the growing feelings between Dany and Jon and he tried to warn her so that she will not be hurt.

Jaime

Tyrion visited Jaime in his cell.There was a talk between the two brothers.Jaime was angry with Tyrion for killing their father.They talked about Cersei.She was backed into a corner and she can do something stupid.Tyrion told his brother that maybe he could convince Dany to send him to the Nights watch when they defeat Cersei instead of executing him.He has observed that Dany has become more ruthless killing the Tarlys and Lord Yronwood.

There was a talk between Dany and Jaime too.At first he did not want to talk to her.Dany was angry with him for killing the Mad King but then he decided to tell her the truth.She did not want to believe it and left his cell.

Dany

Viserion was becoming ill.Dany was starting to worry about him.She had always thought that dragons were invinsible.Sarella arrived on Dragonstone and told about the maester’s conspiracy.Dany was angry.She questioned the maester on Dragonstone who denied but she ordered Grey worm to question him harder with some torture.The maester then admited that the Citadel had asked him to check if the dragons had laid eggs and to weaken them by poisoning the animals they were given as food.She burned the maester and wanted to take action against the Citadel but she was conviced by Jon to wait.He has received a letter that Arya and Bran were at Winterfell but Bran urged him to find help faster because the white walkers were coming.Jon told her to fight the white walkers first.Willas suggested that it was better to show herself as a protector first than as a conqueror. Even though he had lost so many relatives because of the Lannisters he did not want more death.Varys suggested calling a great council where they can show the wight that Jon had brought with him in order to secure more support.There they can invite Cersei to negotiate Jaime’s release.Winter had come and the weather was growing colder and colder each day with winds and snow storms so Dany agreed to postpone the battle for the Iron Throne and to call a great council.Jon and Dany had became closer and sleep together.Dany confided in Jon that Westeros was more different from Essos than she thought.Jon said that he admired her strength and promised if they defeated the White walkers he would bend the knee.

Varys

Varys had tried sending some of the small number of little birds that he had left in the Red Keep in order to collect information but they did not come back.Some outlaws and sellswords loyal to Euron roamed the tunnels beneath the castle and Euron slowly tried to take control of the Red Keep.

Jaime

Jaime agreed to try to convince Cersei that the White walkers pose a great danger.It was not logical having Tyrion try to convince Cersei to help in the war with the White walkers because she hated him and will never do what he asks. Jaime went back to Kings Landing to propose an armistice. Cersei accepted it and also informed Jaime that she was pregnant. 

Maybe to not be so difficult to diferentiate between that many people, the council could include only the Lords Paramounts.Davos went to find Gendry because blacksmiths were needed in the wars to come but made him promise not to tell anyone whose son he was.The council was similar like in the show but with more people.Willas Tyrell, Arrianne Martel, Edric Baratheon, Lord Royce on behalf of Robin Arryn, Brienne who was sent by Sansa. Blackfish was there on behalf of Edmure who was stiil healing after the years in captivity.He was talking to Jon.He was suspicious of him because of his niece Catelyn but Jon showed that he was serious and clever.Jon lied to Cersei that after the war with the dead, the north will stay away from the battle between Cersei and Daenerys.The other lords also promised to help with whatever they can.Jaime was released.He will lead the army from Cersei that will fight the White walkers.Later he found out about Cersei’s plan to betray her promise and left her.

Sansa

Littlefinger continued to create chaos in Winterfell.It was a severe winter so travelling was hard and everyone was in Winterfell.Sansa and Arya had their differences but they were smarter from their many experiences and after awhile they saw through Littlefingers machinations.They allied themselves and with the help of Bran organised a trial to sentence Littlefinger.When Bran listed his crimes, other lords questioned him how he knew that.Bran told them that he saw a lot of things and proceeded to tell something that only the questioning lord knew.This was Ser Lyn Corbray.He was stunned and did not say anything else. He felt betrayed by Petyr.Littlefinger had lied to him about the death of Lysa Aryn. While he was working for Petyr to get gold and some other things that Lord Baelish provided, Ser Lyn did not want some borders to be crossed. Deserted by the Lords of the Vale, Littlefinger was sentenced to death by Sansa and executed by Arya.During Jon's absence Arya helped Sansa running Winterfell.While Sansa was dealing with the lords Arya took upon herself to deal with the small folk.

The night king

The night king was in the lands of always winter in the place where he was turning Craster’s babies into White walkers.He was with the other White walkers.It looked like they were performing a spell.Soon the earth shattered and from the hole came a big ice dragon.The journey beyond the wall was really stupid.Characters should not be made idiots just so the writers could shock the viewers and because the Night king must have its own dragon to equal the forces.

Bran

Sam Tarly and Bran met again and it was discovered that Jon was a Targaeryan named Aemon.Rhaegar had not annulled his marriage to Elia but he had taken Lyanna as a second wife in a ceremony.

At Eastwatch, the Night King, with the ice dragon, blasted a hole through the Wall with blue dragon fire, allowing the Army of the Dead to march through. .


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 8 rewrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter on Season 8 is being divided into three parts.

The Night king with his ice dragon destroyed the wall which spells had been broken when Bran passed the wall.Bran was not careful and his hand was touched by the Night king in his vision.Army of wights, white walkers and undead animals like horses, polar bears crossed.

There was a short confrontation between the brothers of the Night watch and the white walkers but easily almost all of the black brothers and a lot of the Brotherhood without banner were killed.Few of them managed to escape along with several of the Brotherhood who had come to fight the new threat after Thoros saw it in the flames.Dolorious Edd managed to hit with an arrow with a dragonglass tip one White Walker saving Tormund and some wights fell but they did not have time to think about what happened. They all ran for Winterfell to warn the people there of the danger.

Daenerys

Jon and Daenerys arrived at Winterfell, along with their forces and the armies that lords from other kingdoms decided to send after the council in season 7 to help in the war with the dead.The armies marched through Winter town on their way to Winterfell. The townspeople cast Daenerys some suspicious looks, and Jon reminded her that Northerners had suffered a lot for the last years so they did not trust easily. Upon arriving at Winterfell, he introduceed her to Sansa.Bran told them about the Night king at the Wall.

Jon Snow

There was a gathering with the northern lords and ladies.They asked Jon what his agreement with the dragon queen was and if he had bent the knee.Jon answered that he was still a king and he had an alliance with Dany but did not say anything about him bending the knee after the war with the night king is won. There were a lot of people and more were still arriving seeking shelter. There was a shortage of food so Jon ordered some of the common people who could not fight to go south to White harbour with the Manderly's.So if they lost the war at least some of the people could have a chance to live.He also ordered everyone north of Winterfell to come to the castle so that they would not become a part of the night king's army.So Ned Umber went to his castle to bring the people to safety in Winterfell.Jon observed the training and helps the people with some advice.

Sansa

Sansa was distrusting of Dany but not openly antagonistic.She talked alone with Jon to ask him about his relationship with Daenerys.Jon shared the truth and Sansa answered that some northern lords wouldn't be happy with Jon's decision for bending the knee after the war.She told him that Lord Glover had decided not to send an army to fight the White walkers.Jon was angry about his betrayal and decided if they win, Lord Glover would be executed.

Sansa talked with Dany alone.She was courteous to her. She knew that the north can not survive without the south now but wanted a guarantee that another southern ruler wouldn't execute a northern lord or his heir on a whim again.

She talked with Tyrion too.They both had changed during the years.She asked him about Daenerys.What was she like, about her relationship with Jon.

Daenerys

Dany and Jon were in Jon’s bed.She had sneaked into his room earlier.Dany was impressed how big castle Winterfell was and how warm was there.Jon told her that there were hot springs below the castle and told her some funny story about him and his siblings as children.It was the one when he and Robb decided to scare the other children, Robb brought them to the crypt and Jon, who was covered with flour, pretended to be a ghost. Dany told him about her memory of the house with the red door and the lemon tree, the only place she felt at home.

The next day Daenerys told Jon that it would be better if there was another dragon rider in the war with the dead and Jon should try riding one because the dragons like him.He was reluctant but decided to try.Jon tried to ride Rhaegal.At first it was a little difficult because the dragon was not used to have someone on their back but Jon managed to stay. Jon and Daenerys ride the dragons.Jon was impressed by the power when riding a dragon.His bond with Rhaegal was similar to that with Ghost and he shared that with Dany.

Tyrion

The people in Winterfel were amazed to see Jon riding a dragon.Northerners who had been to Dragonstone told how he had a way with the dragons in Dragonstone too.Some theories started to pop about who Jon's mother was.Tyrion was not happy with the news because Jon would not want to bend the knee after the war if he was a dragon rider.Davos suggested that the problem could be solved by marrying them.However Tyrion shared with him that Dany was barren and people would turn to Jon to take the throne, to set aside Dany and to take another wife.Jon had picked up some political skills along the way and under the honour there was ambition. And a new Dance of dragons could occur.Tyrion was influenced by his own bitterness based on his experience of love and family.

Arya

Arya met Jon like in the show, maybe with a little different dialogue.Arya wanted to observe first to be able to see what kind of person Dany was.She waited for her to be alone to have a conversation.She asked about the dragons and about her plan for the north and her feelings for Jon, watching her face and playing the game of faces.

Arya later visited Winterfell's forges and came across Gendry who was making dragonglass weapons.At first Arya was a little distant, they had some awkward conversation. They meet again when Arya went to Gendry to ask him to make her a weapon. He asked her where she had been these years, where she had learned to fight.She answered a temple and he said that it did not look very bad .Arya smiled sadly and told him that maybe some other time would tell him more.They met other times and Arya slowly started to relax and to share with him more things about herself.Gendry decided to tell her who his father was and she calmed his concerns.

Cersei

Cersei woke from a nightmare and looked between her legs where saw a pool of blood.She had had a miscarriage.She was scared and saw that the prophecy was coming true 

Jaime

Jaime arrived in Winterfell and told of his sister's betrayal.Sansa did not want to allow him to stay but Brienne vouched for him.Jon said that Jaime was an experienced commander and he could help in the war.Dany was angry with Varys for suggesting they talk to Cersei at all.

Jaime and Tyrion talked and Jaime shared that he finally saw Cersei's true self and managed to overcome his dependance on her.He wanted to be his own man.He had observed that Cersei had become too dependent on Euron and that Euron was not what he pretended to be.

Jaime talked to Brienne as well.They care for each other and the have feelings for each other even if they have difficulties understanding them.They spend time together training the army for the war with the dead.

Tormund

Tormund together with the brothers of the night watch and the people of the brothershood without banners who survived, went to Last hearth and see that it was destroyed and the castle's occupants dead, and the wight of Ned Umber was left as a gruesome message.The night king knew about them but he let them go to tell the other people what was going to happen to them.

They arrived at Wintefell.There were reunions.They said what they have seen.

Cersei

Cersei was standing on the ramparts of King's Landing looking at Euron's Iron Fleet arriving with the Golden company.It was getting colder but she did not want to leave.She was looking pleased but did not feel that way inside.She did not want to think about Jaime. Her brother, her twin, her other half had abandoned her for the little dragon and their monster of a brother.But she would fulfil her goal, would defeat her enemies Cersei met the captain of the Golden company, Harry Strickland, who revealed that their elephants were absent due to the length of the voyage.Cersei was disapponted.Euron pressed to sleep with Cersei and she finally allowed him to follow her into her chambers.They spent the night together but in the morning there was surprise for her.Euron had taken over the Red keep using the Golden company.He had bought the services of the mercenaries for himself.Euron had drugged the wine that they had been drinking in the evening so she had not heard anything.Qyburn was dead, the guards in the Red keep butchered.Euron's men could not kill the Mountain and he was roaming somewhere below the Red keep.In the books Aurane Waters stole Cersei's ships so it is in character if Cersei's decisions lead to Euron taking the Golden Company for himself.Cersei in the show was made too smart, like Tywin in a dress because the writers like the actress.I like Lena too but Cersei is not like that.There is one good description of her by Littlefinger in the books: " Cersei, for one. She thinks herself sly, but in truth she is utterly predictable. her strength rests on her beauty, birth, and riches. Only the first of those is truly her own, and it will soon desert her. I pity her then. She wants power, but has no notion what to do with it when she gets it. "

Theon

He has approached the ironborn and has attempted to rally them to rescue Yara.He fought and won the fight.He had watched Euron and after Euron left for Essos to secure the Golden company, Theon attacked the place where Yara was kept to save her.She was in a very bad condition, beaten, starved, probably raped but she had not lost her spirit.There are reunited but Yara wanted to set out to retake the Iron Islands.Theon decided to leave and fight the dead with the Starks, to right the wrongs he had done.

Sam Tarly

Sam learned what had happened with his father and brother.Despite him not having a good relationship with them, he was still hurt and Bran used this and persuaded him to tell Jon the truth about his parents.

Jon Snow 

Jon was in the crypts, lighting candles in remembrance of his family, when he met with Sam. Sam asked him whether he knew about Daenerys burning his brother and father. Jon knew they were executed just not that it was by dragon fire. Dragon fire is very hot, Jon had seen when the dragons burn their food so they must have died with hardly any pain but he saw that Sam was very upset so he did not say anything. Sam then told him he'll make a better king and revealed his true parentage to him, he was Aemon - the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.Jon ddi not believe at first.He wondered why Ned Stark would do something like that.He was in denial.He went to the weirwood tree to think, to manage to understand what Sam had told him.There he saw Howland Reed who had come with some men to help in the war too.Meera was in Greywater watch.Howland saw how bad Jon looked and asked him what had happened.Jon remembered that Howland was the only one who arrived with Ned from the Tower of joy and must know the truth.He told him what Sam had said and asked him for the truth.Howland said that Ned had made him swear in front of a weirwood tree and those who break their word will have to suffer the consequences.However Jon already knew the truth so he was no longer under the power of the oath.He proceeded to tell him that it was true and shared some things that he knew about the Harrenhal tourney and the following events.

Daenerys

After having spent some time in the evening with Missandei, Dany was waiting for Jon to come to her room but he did not come.She started to worry and went to look for him in his room.When she entered, she saw Ghost sitting at his feet, and Jon's head buried in his fur. He was weeping. Dany went near him, trying to calm him and asked what had happened.He was reluctant to tell her but decided that it was better to be honest and shared the truth.His whole identity had collapsed.He did not know who he was anymore.He had always compared himself to Ned Stark, always thinking what Ned would do.Dany huged him and led him to the bed saying that he needed some sleep and tomorrow they will talk.

Jon Snow

Jon woke up early and got up trying not to wake up Dany.He went to train to clear his head.In the training yard he saw Beric Dondarion.They talked about what the Lord of Light wants, Beric said that the Lord wanted both of them alive so that they can fight for life itself. Beric stated that death was the enemy and that, although the enemy always won, they still need to fight him.This was their role, although they did not have all the details, the fight in front of them was clear. Now they’ve got to face it, and not run from it.

Later Jon met with Dany.They talked about the repercurcions of the relevation.Jon was not disguised that Dany and him were related.He had not grown up with her, he also knew that in the Stark family history there had been at least two marriages between uncles and nieces.He had not failed history or geography.Maester Luwin did his job well.He was troubled with the question who he was.He has always thought himself to be a son of Ned Stark.They talked about the fact that he haf a claim to the Iron throne now.Jon wan't interested in the South.The north was his home.Dany was fearful that people would press his claim against hers for the Iron Throne no matter what he wanted.She thought that it would better if this was kept a secret for now.Jon saw the truth in her words but still wanted to tell only Sansa and Arya. Ned's "infidelity" had caused a lot of tension in their family over the years. Dany did not want him to do that because the more people knew a secret, the easier it was to get out.Jon calmed her that he will make them swear in front of a weirwood tree, in front of the old gods.Dany was still not fully convinced but she could see that this was very important for him and left to Jon to decide what to do.

Bran

He met with Jaime too.They talked about the past.Jaime apologized to Bran for what he did to him. Bran replied that he was not angry, that Jaime did what must have been done, much to Jaime's astonishment. Later Bran was warging by the weirwood tree watching the army of the dead.He saw that The Night king was not in a hurry to come to Winterfell.He was waiting for the winter to become even colder.In the meantime he went to other castles to seek people to increase his army.He destroyed Deepwood Motte where Lord Glover lived.Everyone died there.Lord Glover saw that Jon Snow was telling the truth but it was too late.

Arya

Arya saw that Jon was not himself.He tried to keep himself calm but she knew him.She was surprised when he had asked Sansa, Bran and her to meet him near the weirwood tree.Bran looked completely calm like he already knew what was going to happen.Before Jon told them what was this about, he made them swear before the old gods that they would keep this information a secret.Then Jon told his sisters the truth about his heritage.Sansa and Arya hadn't expected something like this at all.At first they did not believe it but Bran told them that he had seen it.Sansa was quiet for most of the time while Arya hugged Jon and told him that he would always be their brother.

Sansa

For several days Sansa has thought about what Jon has said.How Ned Stark had deceived everyone.Jon had been a sore spot in her parents relationship all these years.Her mother would roll in the grave if she knew that Jon had a claim to the Iron Throne.For years Sansa had been learning from people like Cersei and Littlefinger.She was different than them but still a bit of their teachings had stayed with her.She thought that it would be better for the North if Jon was king of the Seven kingdoms.He knows the North and will put its interests in the first place.Sansa felt sorry for the life that Dany had lived, she had survived many cruel and difficult obstacles but Dany did not know the traditions of Westeros.Essos, the Slaver bay were so different than Westeros in everything-political structure, traditions.Some things that may work there, won't work here.She wanted to secure that Jon had the leading role.Their marriage could be very advantageous for the North.Sansa saw that there were also feelings between them but Jon must not be a mere consort.The people should know who he was and respect him as the leader he was.Sansa was a little anxious to break her promise but she was not very familiar with the old gods.She has followed the Seven all her life.

Sansa walked around Winterfell inspecting the preparations for the war and the amount of food left.She hoped that old Nan's stories of the long night lasting a generation were exaggerated because all will be dead long before that .It had become really cold.The snow storms were almost every day.This was one of the few days without a storm.She saw Tyrion talking to Davos.Soon he finished talking and joined her taking a stroll.There was some small talk.Tyrion pointed out that something must have happened and that Jon was not himself.Jon had tried to hide it but Tyrion's job as hand of the Queen was to be observant.Sansa was reluctant to tell at first but decided to trust her former husband with the secret.Tyrion's suspicions of future arguments and fights for the Iron Throne got more and more likely.Many lords, especially older ones, would support a male ruler.Ever since the Grand council of 101 AC males always prevailed the female's claim.Even if marriage will solve some problems, it will create others because of Dany being barren.

Bran

Bran had warged into some ravens observing how the Night king's army was advancing.Though the ravens' eyes he saw that the army was getting closer and soon it will be in front of Winterfell.

Through Bran's visions we learn more about the origin of the white walkers and the Night King.Thousands of years ago the children of the forest were living in Westeros but the First men came and started to conquer their lands.When he was human the Night king was a brother of the Stark king.However he was interested in the children of the forest and their magic and wanted to get to know them better.His brother threatened him to keep away from them but he did not listen.The first men conquered more and more lands so the children grew desperate and decided to do something drastic to win the war.The Starks have powerful blood so they used the brother of the Stark king and turned him into a White walker.Betrayed by those he believed, he turned against humans and children alike.So they had to ally themselves against the new threat.Finally they managed to push the white walkers to the land of always winter.With the hatching of the dragon eggs by Daenerys, magic came back and the Night king grew stronger so he decided to get his revenge.Years have put their toll on the Night king so he was looking for a new body to transfer his consciousness into.He would have let the dark and cold kill everyone but he did not have the time to wait.The body must have Stark blood.Both Jon and Bran are appropriate candidates. Bran with his greenseer abilities and Jon with his potent mixture of valyrian blood and blood of the first men.

Jon Snow

Bran warned that the Night king was coming soon and a war council was held so a strategy for the war could be made.Daenerys wanted to use Dotraki's strength on an open field.Jon argued that everyone had to be inside the castle because the castle provides the best defense.Dany argued that the Dotraki were at disadvantage fighting without riding a horse and she would help from the air so when the two armies collided, Drogon would rain fire from above.Jon thought that this was dangerous for her but Dany pointed out that that if she was to be the queen she must deserve the title Protector of the realm.Dolorious Edd shared the information that some wights fell when a White walker was killed.So the strategy was to try to kill the White walkers.The weakest defense would be where the weirwood tree was so that Bran could be used as a bait for the Night king.He would be protected by soldiers.Ser Lyn Corbray volunteered to be there too.He possessed the valyrian sword Lady Forlorn.Some people disagreed because he was a Littlefinger's ally before.No matter that he had distinguished himself in battles and Jon decided that this was not the time to argue and to look into old sins.Jon and Dany would try to kill the Night king with the dragons first.The ice dragon should be killed too.It is Dany's and Jon's job to do it.Jon ordered Sam to give his family sword for the battle to Jorah because they had to use all the valyrian swords they had.Those who can not fight would be in the crypts.Tyrion was wondering if the crypt will be safe with the dead rising, however Jon calmed him that all the skeletons in the crypt were in stone caskets and the wight he used to prove that the army of the dead was real, couldn't escape its wooden casket. 

Tyrion

Tyrion and Varys were at the battlements of Winterfell.Tyrion informed Varys about Jon's true parentage because as the Master of Spies for Daenerys, Tyrion thought that Varys should know about anything that might concern and affect Daenerys.He wanted some sort of insight on what to do next since it's a big secret that can have disastrous consequences and Varys could help him contain the problem.However, Varys had a different plan. 

Jaime

One night before the expected attack of the dead, while preparing for the battle, Tyrion, Podrick, Jaime, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund and Davos Seaworth engaged in drinking, with Jaime formally anointing Brienne as a knight.Later Jaime and Brienne founnd themselves alone.Brienne was under the influence of the emotions of the knighting because she was finally being recognised for her skills. Jaime followed her into her quarters and they gave in to their feelings and spent the night together.Brienne was finally valued and loved because of herself, because of her qualities.She had found someone to see her inner beauty.

Arya

She walked around the wall of Winterfell to clear her head.She exchanged some words with the Hound.She went to Gendry.She was thinking about what Jon had told them.She was afraid for Jon, that other people would use him in their own intrigues.While Jon was smart, this relevation had affected him a lot.She had seen in her face that Sansa was up to something.Gendry saw that something was troubling Arya but she did not want to talk about it so she just sat next to him in silence.

The battle at Winterfell was at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being late.I was busy with real life.I know I said that I will finish the story in this chapter but the story does not want to end.There are a lot of storylines that need to be concluded so I decided to publish this and end the story in the next chapter.I also want to write more about what I think will be in the books and about the changes I made, why certain ends for some of the character are logical and the reason behind them.This will be in chapter 6.

The troops were marching, people were filing into the crypts, there was tension everywhere and the people were very anxious.Sam and Bran were in the library for the last time before the battle discussing the books Sam took from the Citadel.It was time to get in position.

Davos, Tyrion, Sansa and Arya, Brienne, Jaime, Pod, Tormund, Beric, Gendry, Jorah, Dolorous Edd, the Blackfish and The Hound were on the wall of the castle waiting and watching.The Dotraki were out of the wall, their weapons are on fire, ready to burn the wights.They would attack together with Dany like they did in the Field of fire in season 7. Jon was waiting with Rhaegal trying to be hidden.His task was to surprise the Night king from behind. 

Dany was burning the enemy and the Dotraki were fighting the wights that managed to escape the flames.Flaming arrows and boulders from the trebuchets on the walls were setting afire multiple groups of wights. However, the Night King conjured a blizzard, causing Drogon to become lost and cutting off any further support for the defenders on the battlefield.Jon got on Rhaegal to help Dany. The Dotraki were being pushed back.The army of the dead were advancing to the castle.Suddenly from the South soldiers were coming.Melisandre was riding with them.In Season 7 Melisandre went to Volantis.While she was there, she managed to recruit the Fiery Hand to help in the great war.The Fiery Hand is a group of slave soldiers employed as guards for the red temple of R'hllor in the Free City of Volantis. The Fiery Hand contain a thousand soldiers, never more and never less. They can light their spears on fire just like Beric lights his sword. They helped the Dotraki to retreat to the castle by holding the wights with their magic .

Sansa

Sansa and Arya observed the battle from the castle walls. When the initial charge of Dothraki was repelled and the Dotraki were retreating to the castle as the wights advanced, Arya ordered Sansa to go down into the crypts and handed her a dragonglass dagger.Sansa says she didn’t know how to use it, and Arya repeateed the words that Jon said when he gave Arya Needle: “Stick ‘em with the pointy end.” 

Down in the crypts, people were restless.Sansa looked at the people in the crypts telling them some encouraging words and trying to calm them despite the fact that she was scared too.In the battle of Blackwater in season 2 Sansa calmed the women too.She was younger there but she still cared for the people.I did not like what the writers turned Sansa in season 8- a mean girl.So here she is more compassionate and caring.Alys Karstark was in the crypt too because she is pregnant.She was married by Jon to a wildling like in the books.

Davos Seaworth tried to signal Daenerys with lit torches to light the trench that surrounded the castle. However, Daenerys and Drogon cannot see the signal. In an attempt to ignite the trench, archers shot flaming arrows into it, but to no avail. The extreme cold and the wind extinguished the arrows. Men are sent out to ignite the trench with torches, but they were attacked by wights. Melisandre went towards the trench. After a few failed attempts, Melisandre ignited the trench, thus buying the living a few moments reprieve.

After those people fighting outside the castle who stayed alive, managed to come back, the castle door was closed. The wights were ordered to fall on the burning trench to manage to put out the fire.Many wights fell but some holes without fire appear so wights managed to arrive at the castle walls and started climbing.The defenders used burning oil, flaming logs to slow them down but the dead continued to advance and soon some manage to climb the walls.

The Hound

Sandor was left distraught when the trench is set on fire, which caused his pyrophobia to resurface to the point that he refused to fight any longer, claiming to Beric that they cannot defeat death. However, Sandor mustered the courage to resume the fight upon seeing Arya struggling against a group of wights.

Arya

Arya shoots a flaming arrow into a wight who was gaining on The Hound.Clegane looked up in time to see who saved his life, then hacked at the zombie with his axe.  
It’s not long before the dead have breached the courtyard. Arya dispatcheed many undead. The wights managed to breach the castle’s interior, and Beric Dondarrion was slain for the final time, rescuing Arya Stark and the Hound. 

Lyanna Mormont

A wight giant storms through the gates of Winterfell and knocked Lyanna out of his way. Injured, she got up and charged toward the Giant, but he lifted her, crushing both her and her armor with his clenching fist. Near death, Lyanna mustered the strength to deliver a final blow, a dragonglass dagger straight into the Giant’s eye, killing him. The giant fell dead and Lyanna succumbed to her injuries. Lyanna and Jorah are not the last Mormonts.Lyanna’s mother had 5 daughters in the books.So here she will have 3 .She and her oldest daughter died in the war of the five kings.With Lyanna’s death there was still one left to continue their house.

After the giant wight several undead polar bears came through the door.The Blackfish and some soldiers from the Riverlands and the Reach fight it.The Blackfish managed to kill one but died.The other soldiers manage to take care of the others but suffer big loses.

Ghost was in the courtyard helping the soldiers.Undead Hodor and Summer came too.Ghost fights them but he did not have dragonglass teeth so they start to overcome him.Sam Tarly shot arrows with dragonglass tips with his crossbow saving Ghost.However he did not see the coming wight from behind. Eddison Tollet ran to save Sam but was killed.

Arya

Arya was thrown into a wall, but she managed to survive a scrabble off a nearby roof and find her way to relative safety inside.However she was separated from the Hound. She was trapped in a small area with a handful of wights. She silently evaded their notice. But when the blood from the gushing cut on her head started to patter on the ground where she’s hiding, the dead perked up. She walked right into one but managed to stab it under the chin, so it died right there and she kepr going.However wights enteres into the room. where she was, from two different directions and she started runnning. 

Jaime and Brienne

Brienne and Jaime were fighting together. Only wights were around them so they decided to try to find a white walker.The white walkers knew that they were vulnerable and with them dying, wights would die as well.So they watched the battle from afar.However, seeing that their army have the upper hand they decided to join.Jaime and Brienne fought a white walker with their swords.Their swords were made by the ancestral sword of House Stark Ice.So once again Ice was reunited and protecting Winterfell.The white walker hit Brienne, she fell hurting her leg but at first she did not feel the pain.Then the white walker sliced at Jaime’s hand but managed to cut only the golden hand.Brienne and Jaime were fast and stabbed the White walker who turned to dust.

Jon Snow

In the skies, the Night King, riding the ice dragon, Daenerys, riding Drogon, and Jon, riding Rhaegal, engaged in battle.Viserion was there too but without a rider he was a little chaotic, disorganised. Rhaegal and the Ice dragon clashed in the air, fighting viciously, both taking heavy injuries. The Night King tried to kill Jon, but was knocked to the ground by Daenerys. Rhaegal was forced to land, being very injured, dying. Jon fell off his mount as Rhaegal lost consciousness. Daenerys located the Night King and attempted to kill him with dragonfire. To her shock and horror, he was left unaffected by the flames. Daenerys and Drogon retreat, narrowly avoiding being hit by an ice spear thrown by the Night King.

Jon Snow

Seeing the Night King alone on the battlefield, Jon charged him, hoping to end the battle quickly. However, realizing Jon’s presence, the Night King reanimated everyone who had died in the fighting, as well as the long-dead Starks in the crypts beneath the castle. While Jon was forced to contend with the newly risen wights, the Night King made his way to the godswood with the rest of the White Walkers in order to take care of Bran.

When the Night King reanimates all that had fallen in the battle so far, his spell extended to the many Stark bodies housed in Winterfell’s crypts. However they were in stone caskets and the dead can only hit them trying to escape but the caskets were strong.The wight could not escape the wooden casket when Jon was showing it to the lords.Still it was so scary but the scarier was yet to come.

Sansa

There was a scary-sounding commotion at the door of the crypt. A white walker knocked down the door to the crypts.He could feel that there were many people there who would be easy prey.Wights stormed the crypts. In the crypts, the living scrambled to escape and Sansa ended up hiding behind a large stone casket with Tyrion. The two looked desperately into each other’s eyes, and Sansa pulled out the dragonglass dagger given to her by Arya to fight.She and Tyrion managed to kill a wight together but more came. Some of the people had dragonstone daggers too.They foght but more and more wights were coming.The white walker was looking around seeking something.Suddenly he saw Gilly and her son.He wanted the child because like the walker he was Craster’s son.Gilly tried to protect little Sam but the white walker killed her.Little Sam ran.

Arya

She heard the commotion in the crypts and went to help.Ghost was near so he came too.With horror she saw that the door to the crypts was knocked down and people were dying.Arya managed to fight her way deeper in the crypts when she saw Sansa on the floor dying.Next to her was the white walker.Arya was feeling so many emotions right now but she can not loose time so attacked the white walker.They were fighting, Arya lost the weapon that Gendry made for her but she managed to kill the white walker with the valyrian steel dagger.Some of the wights fell but not everyone.She then led the survivers deep into the crypts to save them.

I decided on the plot where Arya leads people to safety because it corresponds with the name of her direwolf-Nymeria. The queen for who the direwolf is named, when the Valyrian Freehold conquered the Rhoyne with their dragons, led the surviving Rhoynar into exile to the shores of Dorne to save them.The names of the direwolves are not random and they can reveal some of the owners fate. The word shaggy-dog, that is Rickon’s dog, means a long drawn-out anecdote that has an absurd or anticlimactic ending.This is what happened with Rickon-his story led to nothing.Ghost kept Jon’s ghost when he was dead.Lady is dead before her time.So Sansa may die too in the books.Read more about my reasoning why this happened and what Arya's endgame is in chapter 6.

Dany

Daenerys returned with Drogon, saving Jon from being overwhelmed by wights. Jon rushed off to pursue the Night King, more wights arrived and swarmed Drogon. Daenerys was accidentally thrown off and left on her own as Drogon flied away, shaking off the wights still clutched to him. Jorah Mormont arrived in time to save Daenerys, and the two fend off the wights in the battlefield.Jorah died saving Dany.

Jon Snow

In Winterfell, Jon fought his way through the castle until he encountered the ice dragon, who was wreaking havoc in the courtyard, blue flames pouring from the wounds he had sustained. Jon struggled to get past the ice dragon but was pinned down by the dragon’s blue flame. He tried to find a way to go around but there was not one.However he was relentless.He was devastated by Rhaegal’s death.There was a strong bond between a dragon and its rider so Jon felt devastated but did not give up.Viserion came to help.Jon saw that the dragon’s eyes were white so Bran was warging into him.Viserion managed to distract the dragon while Jon climbed some fallen stones and jumped at the ice dragon stabbing him with the valyrian steel sword and killing him.

Bran

In the godswood, Ser Lyn Corbray, Theon Greyjoy, and a group of ironborn and Karstark soldiers managed to hold off the wights and defend Bran.Bran’s eyes were white and blood was running from his nose.He was warging Viserion trying to help Jon. Eventually, only Theon and Lyn were left standing. Wights surrounded him and Bran, as the Night King arrived with some White Walkers. Theon made a last ditch effort to distract the Night King, while Lyn tried to kill him, but the Night king impaled Theon with own broken weapon. The Night King approached Bran, who now only had Ser Lyn with him. However Jon arrived.Some white walkers wanted to fight and kill him but the Night king stopped them.He would deal with those who were left himself.He was having fun.He, Lyn and Jon were fighting, Ser Lyn was mortally wounded so he succumbed to his injuriees.Only Jon was left but it became more and more difficult for Jon to fight.The night king kicked Jon in the chest and he landed next to where Bran was.Jon was lying on the ground with his sword near his hand.Just as the Night king rose his hand to cut him, Jon plunged his sword into his chest.There was a surprise.The night king was created by the magic of the old gods so valyrian swords did not affect him.Jon was surprised expecting that he will die and the night king was savoring the kill.However Bran, who was standing next to them stabbed the Night king with a weirwood stake causing him to shatter into icy shards. With his death, the other White Walkers shattered, and the horde of wights dropped dead. The magic animating them had died with the Night King and his lieutenants, bringing an end to the White Walkers and the Long Night.The night king died from the magic of the old gods.He was made with that magic so only it could destroy him.The valyrian empire was not founded yet when the Night king was created so Bran was wondering if valyrian magic could work.Bran read a myth in one of the books that Sam brought with him about the power that the weirwood trees possessed so he decided to try but he was not sure so he did not tell the others because he did not want to give a false hope.Also he had other reasons.

Daenerys

Daenerys addressed a gathering of surviving Northern and Vale lords and knights in Winterfell, declaring that while the living have won the Great War, they now have to win the last war.The battle was a victory for the North and the living as a whole. With the Night King and the White Walkers dead, the threat they posed was ended. However, the battle was still very costly to the defenders: the initial charge of the Dothraki resulted in the horde being almost 2/3 decimated, and the Unsullied took heavy casualties during fighting and their defense of the retreat, removing much of Daenerys’s forces and may affect her ability to successfully continue her planned conquest of Westeros.The battle was also costly for the Northerners as well. 

Jon Snow

After the battle, Jon led a mass cremation for the dead.Everyone had lost people close to them.The atmosphere was sorrowful.But the people were trying to recover.There was no feast because the winter had not ended so they must save the food.There is a lot to rebuild, many people to heal.Dany agreed letting their forces rest before charging into another battle.There was not need to hurry.The winter have made travelling difficult and will weaken even more the army.The Stark siblings mourned Sansa’ s death especially Jon and Arya.Jon may be a little cold to Dany but that was not because he was disguisted that they were related but because he had lost both Sansa and Rhaegal.The bond between a dragon and its rider was strong.And Jon had difficulty letting people in when he was grieving.

Euron

Cercei was still a captive of Euron.He needs her in his conquest to become a god.He wants to use her as a bargaining chip in his negotiations with Dany.When Dany arrives to negotiate he plans to steal her dragon with a dragon horn and then no one will stop him from taking over the world.

Daenerys

Dany was grieving the people and her son that she lost.She was not feeling very well these last few days but she thought that it must be because of the battle.The last months had also been very stressful for everyone.But she continued to feel that way, she often can not keep food in her stomach in the mornings.Missandei suspected that she may be pregnant.Dany did not not want to believe it so she seeked the maester of Winterfell.She did not not trust maesters very much but she must be sure.She did not dare to hope.The maester examineed her and concluded that she was pregnant.She still could not believe, she had thought herself barren but the maester was sure.This changes everything.She must attack Kings landing now.There is no time.She can not wait because when she grows heavy with the child she will have difficulty flying and leading her army. She thinks that she must win the throne alone and after that from a position of strength she can marry Jon but not before so people know she was the queen and he was the consort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward reading what you think.  
Next some backstory for Varys-what the voice in the fire said,  
what Euron will do  
and the ending of the story,  
what will happen with the characters -who lives, who dies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorrry that I am late, I hope you have not forgotten this story.This is the ending.Next chapter is my opinion and some theories about Arya and Dany's endings in the books.

Varys

Even after so many years Varys still remembered the day when he was cut.He had not forgotten what name the voice in the flames said.He did not understand anything else from the conversation of the sorcerer but he will never forget the name -Daenerys.For many years he had wondered who that could be.Decades passed and he had started to think that maybe the name was not that important, maybe he had misheard but then he learned that queen Rhaella Targaryen had given birth to a girl named Daenerys.Surely it must be a different person.What would this girl do when most of her family was dead, assassins were sent after her as she was growing up.Her brother was half mad with no chance to win back the throne.But after the news of Daenerys hatching dragons and conquering cities, Varys started thinking differently.So he decided to go to her, to get to know her better, maybe to try to control her.When he was cut by the sorcerer as a child, he was paralyzed and he vowed to always be in control and to never be that helpless.So ever since he has controlled through the shadows kings, lords.

Varys did not understand the conversation between the sorcerer and the voice from the fire but this was a prophecy that dragons will fly again and Daenerys will be the one to bring them back.

Dany

Dany ordered her armies to prepare to march south.Jon asked her why she had changed her mind so fast.She told him that there was a message from Euron but did not tell him that she was pregrant.She was afraid of his reaction, she was afraid of other people hurting her child.She had already lost two-Rhaego and Rhaegal but now the gods have given her another and she did not want to loose it. She even had a nightmare one night losing a child so she hoped it did not turn true. 

There was a war council.Those who were alive after the Battle of Winterfell were there to plan what their next actions will be.Bran, Arya, Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Grey worm, Davos, Sam Tarly were in attendance.Yara was there too, having just arrived from the Iron Islands to take her brother’s remains. Two days ago Dany received a message from Euron Greyjoy.He told her that he was keeping Cersei captive and he is also holding Kings landing.He offered peace and and a marriage alliance and in exchange he would give her Cersei to do whatever she wants with her.

Yara warned that Euron was evil, cruel that he wanted something else and that this letter was just a pretence. So she should not trust him at all.Some people doubted that he may be lying that he holds Cersei captive.Varys claimed that he did not have any news from his little birds in Kings landing.Bran said that because there were no weirwood trees there he could not see what was the real situation in the city.

Daenerys

Dany and her army left for Dragonstone to prapare for the attack on Euron and Cersei.Jon will lead the army on foot.He won’t fly because Rhaegal was dead.Ghost would accompany him south too.Bran will stay in Winterfell while Arya was coming with Jon.Sansa’s death hit her hard so she wanted to try to keep the dark thoughts away by participating in the battle for Kings Landing.She was bent on revenge.She wanted Cersei dead by her hand.Jon did not want to loose another sister but Arya cannot be persuaded.Arya knew the tunnels below the Red Keep so she will lead a part of the remaining Unsullied to take over the palace.They will be smuggled by Davos.This can minimise the casualtiies.Jon will be outside the city with the rest of the army so that it will seems that the attack will be from another side.This can keep the attention away from Arya and the Unsullied.

Dany decided to take Jaime south to keep him as a hostage.She did not know what the real situation in Kings Landing is but she can not leave him at Winterfell.He is too valuable to be left.Jaime and Brienne say goodbye with Jaime promising that they will see each other again.It was stupid the way they did it in the show.

The Hound

Sandor had decided to cut all connection to his brother, start a new life and never return to Kings landing but he cannot leave Arya, she was grieving so he joined the army going south too.

Varys

Varys was playing both sides.He did not like that Dany no longer seek his council, so he decided to put her against Euron.He hoped that they will kill each other. Both have a deep connection with magic and magic had brought Varys only pain and suffering.The war with the dead and loosing Sansa had a big effect on Jon so Varys thought that it will be easier to manipulate him.Jon had spent all his life in Westeros, knows the traditions, the people so Varys thought that he would be a better king. So he told Euron their plan for attacking Kings Landing.

Euron

Having received the message from Varys, Euron launched a surprise attack on the Targaryen fleet returning from the North after the Battle of Winterfell.He and his sorcerers used magic to create a fog to hide his ships. The Iron Fleet destroyed some of the Targaryen fleet. The ship on which were Tyrion, Varys and Missandei was badly damaged and it is filling with water fast.Missandei was crushed by a large wooden pole.I do not want Missandei to die in chains so I think it is better if she dies in the battle.

Dany

Back at Dragonstone, Daenerys was mourning Missandei.She refused to eat and became increasingly angered at the fact that she kept loosing.What was happening, was there a traitor or the reason was different.After some time Jon arrived at Dragonstone.He tried to console her, to have a more personal conversation but Dany was acting cold towards him.She told him that they would talk after they took care of Cersei and Euron

Arya 

Arya saw what had happened and she became suspicious with those that consult Dany, especially Varys.It would be Arya that will uncover his treason.She also found out that not only he had betrayed their plan to Euron but he had also sent letters to other lords with the truth about Jon’s parentage. Varys will not scream ”Hey do you want to commit treason“.Only another spy master could win against a spy master.Arya and Varys have many parallels. Arya has been spying from the shadows since the first book, and GRRM had Varys and Illyrio as the first people she spied on. Over time, spying became vital for her survival, in Braavos she was trained to gather intelligence. She can use her skills here. For his treason Dany sentenced Varys to death and executed him with dragon fire.

Dany

The plan with sneaking into the Red keep fell apart so Dany decided to attack Kings Landing.She will use the dragons to disarm Euron’s ships.She can not burn all the ships but if she burned the outer ships, the ships in the middle will be trapped in the fire and will not be able to do much.Then she can burn the gate so the army that Jon lead can fight the Lannister army and the Golden company.Drogon in the show was too overpowered.He is not like that here.He is smaller.After all he is only several years old.Drogon in the show was as big as a 100 years old Balerion. 

Tyrion

The night before the battle Tyrion and Jaime were talking about Varys' execution.Tyrion was suprised by his betrayal.He thought that Varys was loyal to the Targaryens.It will turn out that Ned Stark was the most loyal. Jaime was perplexed by these words.He asked his brother what he meant.Tyrion sayid that there was no point in hiding and told him who Jon's real parents were.Jaime had never expected something like that.He then remembered little Rhaenys and Aegon.He shared that he still felt sorry about the death of Rhaegar's children with Elia.Then they talk about Cersei.Jaime had no Illusions about her any more but he was concerned about the life of the baby.They did not know that Cersei has miscarried.Jaime knows that Cersei was doomed but he did not want the same fate for the baby.So Jaime wants to go to Kings Landing to try to save the child.All of his children have died and he wants to do the right thing at least with that baby.Tyrion hates Cersei but Jaime was really desperate so he decided to let him try.It is not very likely that he will succeed but Tyrion did not care anymore. So Tyrion gave him a key to the cell and when the guards were changing Jaime could escape.

Dany

The following morning, the battle for King’s Landing began. The battle started with Drogon and Daenerys’ attack on the Iron Fleet.Viserion was there too.I did not have a wight hunt in season seven.Euron wanted to use the dragon horn that he had found.He had several warlocks with him who started to blow the horn.Viserion started twitching and screeching but Dany did not give Euron a chance to continue because Drogon started burning the ship.He must jump into the water to save himself.Dany burned the ships on the outside so the ships in the middle were trapped in the fire.Then she flew to the city where she started burning the gate.There were some scorpions shooting arrows but she manageed to escape them.The alied army from people left from the fight with the white walkers went into the city.The Golden company and what was left from the Lannister army were there and there was a fight between the two armies.The Golden company are not so weak like in the show.The soldies in the army led by Jon slashed the enemy with their blades thirsty for blood. Commanders from the Golden company attempted to bark out reformation orders, soldiers desperately tried to convert to defense, the armies on both sides cut though shields and armour.Swords, spears, axes, and daggers cut down foes.There was a sword fight between Jon and Harry Strickland but Jon won.Strickland's moves were sloppy. He was clumsy with lack of practice, with the lethargy of the high command.Jon found himself splattered with Harry's blood but he continued to fight the next enemy. Ghost was there too, circling around in a protective screen.Dany was taking care of the scorpions in the meantime.She burned some soldiers but Drogon was tired so she landed on a building to rest.

Yara

Yara has arrived to the battle too to look for Euron.She managed to find her uncle who had survived the attack of Drogon on the ships.He was hurt.He tried to taunt her, to make her lower her guard saying that he had killed Balon and Aeron but without success.They fought and she manages to kill him.I do not think that Jaime should kill Euron.Yara is much more suitable.She has a lot of things to avenge.

Dany

Dany was flying to the Red keep to kill Cersei.However there were scorpions there too.There was a rain of arrows.She managed to escape them but Viserion was hurt.He was the smallest dragon and his wounds from the Battle for Winterfell were not fully healed.He fell from the sky.Dany started burning the palace and destroying it. A lot of wildfire was still hidden beneath the city so the destruction of the Red Keep started a chain reaction which started to burn down the city.

Arya

Arya and Sandor Clegane were in Kings Landing.They were in a hurry to reach Cersei and the Mountain in the Red keep.There was fire burning around them.Wood and stone fall from the destroyed buildings around them but they continued to walk.The Hound tried to convince Arya to forget her kill list and escape the city while she still could. He told her that she still had a family that loved her, a family to live for.She should not forget about them.She had spent years trying to go back to them.Now it is not the time to leave them.She should not waste her life seeking revenge.Arya was looking around and recognised some of the places from when she had first arrived in Kings Landing.A lot of memories came to her and surprisingly her thirst for revenge had abandoned her.Arya decided to listen to Sandor.She started helping the people, who were hurt from the flames, escape, while the Hound continued to walk to the Red keep in seach of injured and trapped people in the castle.

The Hound

However the Hound found his brother roaming the Red Keep instead.There was a fight between them.Sandor sacrificed himself to kill his own brother, sending them both flying out of the Keep and into the flames below.

Jaime

Jaime, dressed like a soldier and hiding his golden hand, managed to go to the Red keep during the battle.After wandering for some time he managed to find Cersei but she was very different from what he remembered.Her hair and her clothes were disheveled.She looked older than the last time he saw her.Her captivity to Euron had taken its toll on her mind and body.Jaime asked her about the child and learned that she had miscarried.Cersei also revealed that she had told Euron about the wildfire below the city and that he had promised her to let her see the city burn.There was madness in her eyes.It reminded Jaime of the Mad King.Jaime then did the only thing he could.He grabbed her neck and squeezed.The life left her eyes as she felt to the ground.The valonqar prophecy was fulfilled. The Red keep was burning and begins to collapse from the wildfire that exploded.Years ago Jaime managed to prevent the city burning but he could not do it today.He trieed to leave the palace but time was not on his side.He died thinking about Brienne.He had done too many bad things in his life.Even though he became a better man he cannot escape his past sins.

Jon 

After the battle Jon tried to brings some form of order in the city so that they can deal with the consequences of the battle.He finds out that Tyrion has commited a treason releasing Jaime so he ordered him to be captured so that Daenerys can decide what to do with him later.Tyrion tried to manipulate Jon against Daenerys but Jon did not listen to him.Jon went to talk to Dany.She was in the now destroyed throne room.She was looking at the destroyed Iron throne.There were tears in her eyes.Jon asked her to finally talk with him.Soon after the battle of Winterfell she had become distant, colder towards him.Finally they have a heartfelt conversation.Dany was distressed because of her actions.No matter what she tried she could not escape her mad father.She finally did what he had started.Dany asked Jon if he thinks that she was mad.Jon tries to console her.He told that If she asks that question then she was not mad.The mad king never questioned his actions.Then Dany decided to tell him that she was expecting a child.She was afraid that Jon will reject that but he was happy.He had always wanted to hold a child of his own but he had thought that this will never happen.He suggests to Dany to have a grand council where they will give up the crown.It has brought them nothing but pain.They should leave Westeros to be away from all those people that want to manipulate, to use them.They can have a real family.

Daenerys

After their conversation Dany thought about the future and what Jon had said.She saw that the crown was no longer the most important thing in her life. It had once been so that she believed that it was her utmost duty to retake the crown for her house, but it was not worth all the sacrifice.All this struggle has brought her nothing but pain.What she wanted was a family.While Viserys tried to care for her all those years of running, of people mocking him, that has taken its toll on him and instread of family he turned into an abuser.With Jon and their child Dany finally will have the family she has always missed.She has escaped people who only wanted to use her for their own purposes, who want to manipulate her.Finally she has found her own purpose.

Jon Snow

There was a grand council in Harrenhal, the place where everything started with the Tourney at Harrenhal where Rhaegar and Lyanna met.The paramount lords and ladies of the Seven kingdoms were there along with their major bannernen.Jon told them that they might have received the ravens from Varys that revealled his parentage. However Jon and Dany have decided to give up the crown. The Targaryen dynasty has not ruled over the Seven Kingdoms from the beginning of time and there is no rule that says it has to be like this forever.They will appoint Bran to rule but he will not be a king like the kings from the last years.He will have a more advisory, consulting role.He will be living in the Isle of faces.The many weirwood trees there will increase his power.He will resolve issues between the kingdoms while the kingdoms themselves will deal with the everyday stuff.Bran in this story has done much more than Bran in the show.

Then there was the issue with the Tyrion's trial for his betrayal. Sometimes staying alive is a bigger punishment.He will not hold lands or titles, he will spend his life correcting his mistakes.His cousin Daven Lannister will be the new lord of Casterly rock.

It will be a bit of an open ending.There will be questions.Was this the right choice, will Bran use his powers for good?What will happen when he dies, Dany and Jon refused the crown but maybe their children, grandchildren will want to rule.

The endings for the other characters:

Arya 

She will return to Winterfell to rule.She has spent years wanting to go home and she returns for good. She will continue her house maybe with Gendry.The north has suffered the most so the lords will not care who she marries.

And Edric Baratheon will rule the Stormlands not Gendry.People in my story do not know that Gendry is the son of Robert but it won’t matter.He is happy where he is.

Arya and Gendry will have children.They will have the Stark name.Read the next chapter to find out why I decided Arya's endgame to be to rule. 

Brienne

Dan and David did not understand Brienne’s character.Brienne did not want to be a knight at first, she wanted to be a Lady but because of her physical features she had no choice but to become a warrior. Being a knight, she feels, is the only way to bring her father and House honor and glory. If she looked like Cersei or Daenerys I don’t think she would have ever picked up a suit of armor or a sword.

It is not her story that ends with ''and then she realized no one would ever love her and her handsome soulmate choose his psychotic sister and left her for dust so she never married, never had children and was a glorified bodyguard the rest of her life while her island ended up no longer in her Houses family''.So she will return to her home to rule.She has understood that her physical features does not stop her to be a Lady.She has fought bravely in the war for the dawn, now it is time to take care of her father, of her home.

Tyrion 

He tries to make up for his past mistakes but nothing brings him peace.He drinks a lot of alcohol so maybe in some years he will die from a liver failure.

Sam Tarly

He goes back to the Citadel.The attack of Euron on Oldtown in season seven killed a lot of people including many maesters so they will need new people.He wants to try changing the outdated views of the maesters and he has to be in the Citadel to be able to do that.He can seek other people who think the same as him. Gilly died in the battle with the white walkers but her son lives.He can also study in the Citalel or become something else.Sam's sister is heir to Horn Hill the castle of House Tarly.

In the end Sam can write a book on the events from the last years.

Davos

He will finally go back to his family after all these years.

Tormund

He will lead the free folk north of the wall where their true home is.The Thens stay however.

Wilas Tyrell and Arianne Martell

They both are the heirs of their families.There was some bad blood between the two Houses before because Oberyn crippled Wilas in a tourney but the fact that they both lost their families have made them closer.Some feelings may grow between them.

Dany and Jon

Some of the Dotraki and the Unsullied decide to stay with Dany where others go wherever they want- return to the Dotraki grass sea, go to help the slaves in Essos.No one goes go Naath because they have not forgotten about the deadly butterfly fever there.

Dany gives birth to a beautiful boy with silver hair and dark grey eyes.Two years later Dany is pregnant again. I ended my outline with Dany living but I do not think this will happen in the books.The reasons for this have been cut from the show but they are in the books.Characters like Victarion Greyjoy, Marwyn the maester, the red priest Moqorro, FAegon will have an important influence on Dany in the books.That is why so many people disagreed with the show ending because it lacked the reason, the justification for such an ending.I do not think that Dany will be mad but she will become a tyrant in the books.Read the next chapter for more about Dany’s endgame in the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story.Do you like my ending?Do you agree with it?Comment. I will post my theories about the ending of Dany and Arya in the books in new chapter because it became too big and the end notes are not enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentary time.Just some thoughts and theories on Arya's and Dany's endings.

I want to explain why I wrote certain things and why I think that they have a basis in the books.I have read many theories on reddit, tumblr, asoiaf forum, blogs so I combined them into this.

First is why I think Arya will rule Winterfell in the end.

I have read an old comment of GRRM where he talks about his books and he describes them as" almost a generational saga, telling the life stories of these five characters, three men and two women. The five key players are Tyrion Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen, and three of the children of Winterfell, Arya, Bran, and the bastard Jon Snow“.If Martin thinks these five as the main characters, I do not think that Sansa will be that important and she will not become a queen in the North.Maybe she will end in the Vale in the books.Her Vale storyline was cut in the show but it is much more important in the books.

Also I do not know if it is deliberate or not but those who continue a house are always with hair and eyes that are characteristic for their family.Starks, Tullys, Lannisters have been for thousands of years with their hair colour and eyes.Even in the Targaryan family no dark haired Targaryen has become a king.They always die before they rule.  
Arya is the only Stark left that looks like a Stark.

Also there is a quote from Varys about FAegon in the books and what is needed to be a good ruler. ”Aegon has been shaped for rule since before he could walk. He has been trained in arms, as befits a knight to be, but that was not the end of his education. He reads and writes, he speaks several tongues, he has studied history and law and poetry. A septa has instructed him in the mysteries of the Faith since he was old enough to understand them. He has lived with fisherfolk, worked with his hands, swum in rivers and mended nets and learned to wash his own clothes at need. He can fish and cook and bind up a wound, he knows what it is like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid.“  
However all of this can be said for Arya as well. She has trained with Syrio Forel, has typical highborn education, learns to speaks several tongues, she is familiar with the Seven from her mother, the old gods from her father, with the Many-faced God from the faceless men. She has also strong sense of justice-even incognito in Braavos she still performed the ancestral duties of her House-she fed a man of the Night’s Watch (gave Sam her last two baked clams).It’s a nice callback to Robb offering Yoren shelter at Winterfell, and Ned offering Yoren whatever he needed in KL. It also foreshadows her execution of Dareon in the books as a NW deserter, slitting his throat just as Ned took Gared’s head for the same crime in the very first chapter.Arya has lived with the smallfolk, she has bind up the Hound’s wound, she has known what it’s like to be hungry, to be hunted, to be afraid ever since she escaped Kings Landing.

There is a quote in the first book.“Brandon. Yes. Brandon would know what to do. He always did. It was all meant for Brandon. You, Winterfell, everything. He was born to be a King’s Hand and a father to queens. I never asked for this cup to pass to me.”Father to queens not queen. Sansa is marrying Joffrey. But why queens? Unless GRRM wants to hint to us that Arya is going to become a queen, to rule?

People argue that GRRM abandoned his plans about Arya becoming queen after he wrote the Game of Thrones book. But there is this quote in “A Dance with Dragons”!’ ’The girl smiled in a way that reminded Jon so much of his little sister that it almost broke his heart. The snowflakes were melting on her cheeks, but her hair was wrapped in a swirl of lace that Satin had found somewhere, and the snow had begun to collect there, giving her a frosty crown. Her cheeks were flushed and red, and her eyes sparkled.”  
Notice the connection of frosty crown with Arya. Could this not be a hint of Arya becoming a queen?

So that is why I think GRRM will make Arya rule the North.All those years she has been prepared to rule. Vengeance is not central for her character as D&D think.

Second I will talk about Dany’ endgame.I ended my outline with Dany living but I do not think this will happen in the books.The reasons for this have been cut from the show but they are in the books.That is why so many people disagreed with the show ending because it lacked the reason, the justification for such an ending.I do not think that Dany will be mad but she will become a tyrant in the books.

Victarion Greyjoy was cut from the show but he is coming to Dany in the books.Raiding and reaving are the essential for the Ironborn culture, and this culture has a certain similarity with the Dothraki that Daenerys embraced in A Game of Thrones. While her brother Viserys was unable to adopt the Dothraki ways, Daenerys (eventually) got used to it. ”Slaves, Dany thought. Khal Drogo would drive them downriver to one of the towns on Slaver’s Bay. She wanted to cry, but she told herself that she must be strong. This is war, this is what it looks like, this is the price of the Iron Throne"

Daenerys will encounter in The Winds of Winter maester Marwyn, often called “Marwyn the Mage”.It is interesting to note that Daenerys has already had some exposure to him. Back in A Game of Thrones, Mirri Maaz Durr claimed to have received training in the arts of healing from a maester — named Marwyn. So GRRM even in the first book had plans for him so his significance is likely to be great in coming books. He is very interested in magic, he knows that the maesters are conspiring to create a world without magic. He will have a chance to ingratiate himself into Dany’s council and to warn Daenerys of the dangers that the maesters pose to her and her dragons.Part of Marwyn’s role is to reinforce the position that magic is powerful, to urge Daenerys to embrace the magic that her dragons bring and to use it in her quest for the Iron Throne.

Along the way to Meereen, the Ironborn picked up a red priest named Moqorro. Moqorro was a red priest of R’hllor, dispatched from Volantis by Benerro, the High Priest of the Red Temple, to Daenerys Targaryen to convert her to R’hllor. He journeyed with Tyrion Lannister for part of the way to Meereen, but when their ship encountered a massive storm, Moqorro was blown over the side of the boat. Before Moqorro could die, he was picked up by the Iron Fleet as it sailed towards Meereen. He uses flattery to win the trust of the people around him. This is something that Tyrion picks up on while sailing to Meereen with Moqorro. Moqorro seems able to read people and what motivates them extraordinarily well so he could manipulate Dany for his own purpose.He can take on the role of religious adviser and missionary of R’hllor to Daenerys. The religion that Daenerys is about to embrace is one that values living sacrifices, moral compromise and an obsessive focus on fire. This does not bodes well for Dany’s future conquest in Westeros.The writers included Kinvara in season 6.She could have had similar role like Moqorro but the writers forgot about her.

Tyrion in the books is another character who is so different than in the show.This quote: “What do you plan to offer the dragon queen, little man?”My hate, Tyrion wanted to say. Instead he spread his hands as far as the fetters would allow. “Whatever she would have of me. Sage counsel, savage wit, a bit of tumbling. My cock, if she desires it. My tongue, if she does not. I will lead her armies or rub her feet, as she desires. And the only reward I ask is I might be allowed to rape and kill my sister.” (ADWD, Tyrion VII) paints Tyrion as a villan who can convince Dany to some cruel acts, he can convince her to burn Kings Landing.

Last but not least is FAegon.Everyone knows about the son of Rhaegar and Elia.While some people might believe him dead, many will chose a male ruler than a female one, expecially one like Dany who will bring Dotraki and Unsullied to Westeros.Dorne will support a boy that claims to be half Dornish, the Reach too especially if he deposes Cersei who has imprisoned Margaery Tyrell or if he helps the Reach when Euron Attacks Oldtown. Dany genuinely believes she is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and she will want it at any cost. Aegon will probably be sitting the throne as the rightful heir and son of Rhaegar Targaryen by the time she lands in Westeros. She will refuse to acknowledge him for a true Targaryen. War will ensue and Dance of the Dragons 2.0 will occur. 

There is also a different character that has not been included in the show - Jon Connington.He is supporting FAegon, who he believes to be Rhaegar's son.Jon loved Rhaegar, and he is still haunted by the Battle of the Bells, which he sees as his greatest failure.He showed mercy by not burning the entire town and Robert Baratheon escaped and won the war which resulted also in Rhaegar's death. It's an event that has altered his character and made him into the man we see today. He will be determined to do whatever it takes to give Rhaegar's son back his throne.Jon Connington is suffering from greyscale so he does not have a long time to live.He, after hearing the bells, could be pushed over the edge, he could ignite the wildfire caches in a desperate attempt to destroy Dany and a Dragon. Many small folk and lords who aren't around will only see or hear of Dany using dragons. She could be seen as an oppressive outside invading force who killed and dethroned the Beloved Rightful King Aegon and she will be cast as a villain, which will make her a tragic character.

To sum up, Dany is in a much worse position in the books than in the show so her show ending is more believable in the books.

Thank you for reading.I am interested in reading that you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story.Thank you for the comments and the kudos.I know the story is short but it is the longest story I have written.I wanted to share my thoughts.I hope you have liked my take on the last seasons.  
I was reading about the Roberts rebellion and I got some ideas about what would happen if Rhaegar won the battle of the Trident.It was really interesting for me.There are some new relationships that will be interesting to explore but it is very ambitious to write.I do not know if I will do something about it.I may write the idea so if someone likes it, they can write a story.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be three parts, actually they turned out to be five.Scenes and characters that I have not mentioned are the same like in the show as long as they do not contradict the changes.Some characters that died will be alive at the end, while some alive at the end will die. I am interested in reading what you think about my ideas and how I arranged the plots.


End file.
